See you tomorrow
by Lyra Soren
Summary: One promise.


See you tomorrow

By Lyra Soren

_On a clear day like this, close your eyes, feel the gentle breeze from the grasslands._

Ryoma listens to a deep voice which is really soothing and at the same time she is pretty sure she has never ever heard such a savory voice in her life. And the song…it is so profound that touches her soul. This is her weakness, she realizes, no matter when or where she will fall in love with this person's voice.

_In the soft light, time can be forgotten._

She has been singing since she was at least old enough to hold a microphone in her hands. Her father, the famous singer Echizen Nangiroh pestered her to defeat him in an audition. So far she could manage to reach the third octave, her voice was already high, but she does not consider it to be beautiful, she knows she is mada mada dane.

_Listen closely, can you hear it? There are songbirds singing in the silence._

She is seldom passing through this neighborhood, but she had never heard him before... Yet she is drawn forward with every beat, like the music is speaking to her through this teen. Only now she takes in the details of the singer, he is tall and handsome with brownish hair and glasses.

_In the earths tender embrace._

She won't admit defeat to this new singer that appeared in her town. She can definitely sing much better, but still he is a very respectable opponent. First she will have to learn his name. She approaches him and stares intently at him. However, he is having his eyes shot too focused on the song to even notice her.

_Like every day could be this simple._

It's as if the sunset paused for a moment in its rush to end that day. There is no one loitering around that place. So they are alone. The stranger's brown hair is dancing in the wind. Ryoma has given up on her attempt to interrupt his song. She just stays there, her eyes closed, savoring the lingering melody. It is unlike her to be this drawn to someone she has not seen before. Yet she feels like she knows him somehow. Like they both have been drinking from the same pod to fill their souls.

_Everything is dear._

Time stretches on, until there is no day light in sight, only darkness filled with words and music that will never be erased from two hearts. They still have not acknowledged each other. Ryoma just cannot find the will to leave, not right then, when he was telling her, unknowingly, about himself. His soft voice had never wavered, not once, not even to take a break. His fingers must hurt, for he had continuously strummed at his guitar. When you give yourself to music, you seldom have a say in the matter. There are just invisible wires, unseen voices, unheard lullabies that swirl around you, being your only source for your hunger and breathing.

_Forever, for eternity let's protect it._

At long last, the man stops singing, stops playing, stops moving.

He opens his eyes. Deep brown pools filled with confusion and curiosity stares at her.

She stares back. Like it is a game they have started, to know each other. Neither makes a move. There is plenty of time. No need to rush. Although this is not enough, she realizes, too soon. She has to…

She takes a step forward. And that is not the first one.

"Ryoma" She states, glad her voice sounds quite normal. She smirks at him, encouragingly.

He seems to ignore her, for he does not say anything for a moment. But then, "Tezuka", he responses. And just like that a whole new secret has been shared between them.

Ryoma smiles. Hmm…Tezuka…

"You play quite well." She praises. And this is such a rare occurrence, since she rarely praises, not to mention recognizing some else's talent at laud.

Tezuka seems unconcerned; he only nods, giving nothing away.

Ryoma scowls. He is not fun at all.

"Have you written that song?" Ryoma tries, "Because if you have, it is really beautiful."

"Aa" Tezuka mutters, "Arigato."

"I'd say you haven't talked to a girl before. " Ryoma teases. She enjoys putting people in unpredictable situations.

Tezuka is, by all means, not affected. Point gained by not reacting.

"Seriously, ne, how long have you been singing?" Ryoma is not going to give up.

"For 15 years."

Ryoma is starting to loose patience. WHAT is she suppose to do to make this man react? An idea pops into her head. Why not?

She starts humming a song she has written, but has not sung it yet in front of a crowd. It has been meant for a duet, however up until then she has not found the perfect person. Now she knows why…

Tezuka looks intently at her for a few minutes, then sits down and starts matching her rhythm with his guitar. Ryoma appreciates it and starts singing her song.

_Cut through the wind, on to wherever we may go _

They seem to harmonize perfectly. Every heartbeat, every intake of air, every word, every note seems to find its place in their shared moment. Music has never been one to stay in the way of a communication without words. Silence has never been so alive, so filled with unspoken promises. And letting go of your restrains has never felt this easy.

_Let's speed onwards like a ship across the sea._

Ryoma's high and delicate voice, the graceful way she sits down next to him on the cold night, the small space that has remained between them, all echoing with unknown tension. His barrier that has begun to shatter, his slowly opening, his fear that she will become too important for him, his panic that he will have to let her go eventually, all meld in a breathless performance.

_Come, let's aim for the shining light._

She lays her head on his shoulder. He freezes.

One second. One breath. One heartbeat. One turn of a page. One falling snowflake.

Outside has started snowing.

_Face forward and unite as one, to wherever we may go._

Ryoma has stopped singing. She is panting now. She is laughing. Today is her birthday, she realizes.

Tezuka has been the first one to give her a present.

Ryoma pats Tezuka on his shoulder. He looks down at her, seeing that she is actually smiling now.

"Ne Tezuka, it was fun, wasn't it? We should sing more often." She says jumping up and turning around to face him. "Thanks for your present"

Tezuka gives her a puzzled glance. He is just at a loss. **What does she mean by that?**

"Mada mada dane, Tezuka." She winks at him, grinning openly. She turns on her heel, ready to leave, but stops mid step, turns a little and with one hand in the air she says: "See you tomorrow, Tezuka."

Their promise.

And she is gone in the snow.

Tezuka remains silent. He just cannot explain what just happened. All he knows is that he will be here tomorrow waiting to see golden eyes smiling with challenge, green locks of hair brushing her shoulder and a lithe body coming towards him. And he also knows that he will not look away.

_Next day…_

"Che, I knew you will be here." She knew, yes, from the moment she heard his voice.

"Ryoma…"

Yes, they knew.

A/N: Sorry if there are still mistakes I did my best to correct them. Please read and review.


End file.
